Brazil national team
Team Info= The Brazil national football team (Portuguese: Seleção Brasileira de Futebol) represents Brazil in international men's association football. Brazil is administered by the Brazilian Football Confederation (CBF), the governing body for football in Brazil. They have been a member of the FIFA since 1923 and member of the CONMEBOL since 1916. Brazil is the most successful national football team in the FIFA World Cup with five championships: 1958, 1962, 1970, 1994 and 2002. Brazil also has the best overall performance in World Cup history in both proportional and absolute terms with a record of 70 victories in 104 matches played, 119 goal difference, 227 points and only 17 losses.Brazil is the only national team to have played in all World Cup editions without any absence nor need for playoffs. The Team is also the most successful national team in the FIFA Confederations Cup with four titles: 1997, 2005, 2009 and 2013, being the holder of the last title of the tournament. The national football teams of Brazil, Argentina and France are the only national teams that have won the three most important men's titles recognized by FIFA: the World Cup, the Confederations Cup, and the Olympic tournament. They have also won their respective continental championship (Copa América for Brazil and Argentina, and UEFA European Championship for France). Brazil has the all-time highest average Football Elo Rating with 2013.3, and the third all time highest Football Elo Rating with 2153 in 1962, only behind the Hungary Golden Team of 1954 and the German team of 2014. Many distinguished commentators consider the Brazil team of 1970 to be the greatest association football team ever, although some argue the case for other teams, such as the Brazil team of 1958 or 1962, with honorary mentions for the gifted 1982 side. Following the conclusion of the 2016 Copa América, the national team is ranked number 7 in the Elo Ratings and 9 in the FIFA World Ranking. Brazil is the only national team to have won the World Cup on four different continents: once in Europe (1958 Sweden), once in South America (1962 Chile), twice in North America (1970 Mexico and 1994 United States) and once in Asia (2002 Korea/Japan). They also share with Spain a record of 35 consecutive international matches undefeated.A common quip about football is: "Os ingleses o inventaram, os brasileiros o aperfeiçoaram" ("The English invented it, the Brazilians perfected it") Actually is Ranked 2 in National Teams. The Brazilian national team coach is Tite. |-|Appeareances= Appearances *FIFA International Soccer *FIFA Soccer 95 *FIFA Soccer 96 *FIFA 97 *FIFA 98 *World Cup 98 *FIFA 99 *FIFA 2000 *FIFA 2001 *FIFA 2002 *2002 FIFA World Cup *FIFA 03 *FIFA 04 *FIFA 05 *FIFA 06 *FIFA 06 Road to FIFA World Cup *2006 FIFA World Cup *FIFA 07 *FIFA 08 *FIFA 09 *FIFA 10 *2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa *FIFA 11 *FIFA 12 *FIFA 13 *FIFA 14 *2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil *FIFA 15 *FIFA 16 *FIFA 17 *FIFA 18 *FIFA 19 |-|Gallery= Gallery |-| See Also= See also *National teams es:Selección de Brasil Category:National teams Category:South American National teams Category:Women Teams